


The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

by Rowan_Rites



Series: Deceitber 2019 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Deceitber 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Rites/pseuds/Rowan_Rites
Summary: Deceitber Day One: Humming Christmas music. This is from the prompt list by dragonindigo245 on Tumblr, for Christmas-themed prompts involving Deceit for every day in December. This one, in particular, is just a short little thing to get us kicked off! I'll have to backdate a few of these after Christmas. Hope y'all enjoy the extra little Deceit content!
Series: Deceitber 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559326
Kudos: 25





	The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

Ugh. Christmas. Deceit rolled his eyes as Remus loudly sang "Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer". It was his very favorite Christmas song, of course. Deceit shook his head and let Remus charge through the room toward the light sides' house. He could go annoy them, then.

Deceit hated Christmas. Yes, certainly he did. It was a time when one was forced to be even nicer than usual, just because it was "that time of year". All those grossly fake and disgustingly sappy movie plots. Candies that could rot your teeth. Pretending to wholeheartedly love racist, homophobic, transphobic, ridiculous family members. Telling Aunt Betty that yes, you just love her potato and fig monstrosity she calls a salad. Disgusting, all of it. 

The only redeeming qualities about Christmas were the increased access to hot drinks and warm sweaters, the lights, and maybe a few of the decent songs. Deceit continued knitting a scarf for Remus - Remus always ended up blue in the face from trying to wear his usual outfit out in the snow Roman always conjured up - and sighed.

He found himself humming a song from the old classic Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer movie. "Silver And Gold" it was called. The only Christmas song Deceit really enjoyed. He let himself hum, swaying softly to the tune.

He suddenly heard a gasp behind him. He whipped his head around, going red in the face as he saw Remus, Roman, and Patton all staring at him. Patton was holding a plastic container of some sort, and Roman was carrying a tree on one shoulder. "You do like Christmas!" Remus crowed, throwing his mug of cocoa behind him as he cheered. "I knew it! All those times you said you hate it, I knew it was all a lie! Ahaha!"

"This is exactly what it looks like," Deceit replied.

"Was... Was that Silver And Gold?" Roman asked, a smirk crawling across his face. "That's not really the most popular Christmas song, even if it is absolutely lovely. You'd have to love the season a lot to like it."

"Yes! No!. Look, it was just-" Deceit was cut off by Patton's excited gasp and point.

"Look! He's got a Christmas glass with little reindeer on it! Full of eggnog! And he's knitting little mistletoe into the sweater!" Patton squeaked. "You DO like Christmas!"

Deceit finally groaned in defeat and went back to knitting. He pretended to be upset as Patton began playing Silver And Gold on the old record player in the room. Remus and Roman started setting up the tree, bickering over what to put on top. Patton started unloading the goodies, leaving candies and cookies and candy bark all spread across the counter tops as he made some cocoa and cider to go with it all. Logan showed up with Virgil, Logan starting to chastise Patton for all the junk food and Virgil flopping across the couch to tease Roman and Remus.

Deceit found himself humming softly again as he continued knitting in the midst of the chaos, this time with a little smile on his face. Maybe there were a few more good parts to this season than he had considered before. 


End file.
